


Коммуникация / The Contact

by Lodowiec



Series: dreams of android [2]
Category: Alien Covenant: Origins - Alan Dean Foster, Alien Series
Genre: Other, Out of Character, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: "Дыши в ноздри коню, и он станет твоим на всю жизнь. Но надо подойти близко. Заслужить его уважение…"





	Коммуникация / The Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда, ООС.  
> Эскиз от necrulya:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837535/v837535348/422d0/Y_u6Dm9bRWc.jpg

Дыхание, сильное и прерывистое, касается кожи, даруя удивительно новые ощущения. Существо находится так близко — достаточно лишь вытянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться. Оно чувствует присутствие андроида. Не нападает. Не ведет себя агрессивно, а… изучает, принюхиваясь и фыркая, как молодой необъезженный жеребец.

Дэвид восхищен. Впервые его детище проявило любопытство и посмело приблизиться к своему создателю. Оно неидеально: конечности тонкие и непропорционально длинные, кожа грязно-белого цвета, череп сильно вытянут, а отростки позвонков, словно частокол шипов, неравномерно тянутся вдоль позвоночника. Андроид улыбается. Это существо — всего лишь прототип, как и он сам. Но Дэвид не чета своим бездушным создателям — людям, видевшим в нем всего лишь раба. Он искренне любит свое детище. Для него нет на свете существа великолепнее и величественнее.

Эмоции, словно сменяющие друг друга цвета радуги, переполняют разум. Андроид складывает губы в трубочку и аккуратно дует. Голова существа наклоняется вбок. У него нет глаз. Оно воспринимает Дэвида другими органами чувств. И оно нервничает. Кончик длинного хвоста подёргивается, издавая стрекочущий звук, подобно гремучей змее.

Губы Дэвида растягиваются в мягкой улыбке. Он старается подавить рвущиеся эмоции, среди которых нашлось место и страху. Совсем небольшому, но все же. Ведь существо перед ним более чем опасно. Дрожь заметна лишь в кончиках пальцев. Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Легкая медитация. Привычная практика позволяет расслабиться. Спугнуть существо — значит навсегда лишиться его доверия; разозлить — и потерять жизнь. Кажется, оно улавливает мысли андроида. Стрекочущий звук постепенно затихает, и существо успокаивается, будто медитируя вместе с ним.

Пальцы сжимаются в кулак, а затем медленно вытягиваются. Рука плавно поднимается вверх. Ладонь повернута к существу. Оно реагирует легким поворотом головы — чувствует тепло, исходящее от кожи. Кисть тянется вперед. Существо скалится и протяжно шипит. Пасть похожа на воронку, усеянную множеством острых зубов, расположенных в несколько рядов. Вот-вот укусит! Вцепится, словно голодный волк. Дэвид замирает в нерешительности, но, быстро преодолев внутренний барьер, осторожно подносит ладонь к существу. Оно напряженно принюхивается, привыкая к столь необычному запаху, а затем аккуратно касается выпуклым лбом слегка подрагивающих кончиков пальцев.

Томно выдохнув, Дэвид в блаженстве закрывает глаза. На ощупь оно холодное, кожа толстая, шершавая, прикасаться к ней невероятно приятно. Вот он! Первый контакт! Коммуникация, которую Дэвид так ждал. Иные существа, сформировавшиеся в организмах жокеев, не шли на контакт, избегая присутствия искусственного человека. А это, родившееся из плоти и крови живых людей, вполне способно к общению.

Осторожно сделав шаг вперед, Дэвид оказывается прямо перед существом. Это присутствие, этот контакт… бесценно, невероятно, волшебно! Столь важного момента он ждал много лет. Общение не речью, а прикосновениями, простыми легкими поглаживаниями. Пальцы скользят по шершавой коже, а существу, едва познавшему мир и видевшему в нем лишь жестокость, по-видимому, понравилась ласка андроида. Оно, впав в некое подобие транса, тихонько шипит и плавно шевелит кончиком хвоста.

Тактильные прикосновения приятны и андроиду. Наслаждение, сравнимое с экстазом, разносится искусственной кровью по каждой клеточке тела. Забыв обо всем, он ощущает глубокое восхищение и священный трепет.

Существо отстраняется от ладони и, замерев на миг, аккуратно прикасается выпуклой головой ко лбу андроида. Движение легкое и аккуратное, словно оно признало в собственном творце хозяина. Дэвид восхищен, но сильнее всего — удивлен. Контакт более чем успешен. Осознание своей неправоты относительно собственного детища слегка расстраивает его. Как можно быть таким слепцом? Оно совершенно! Оно идеально! Оно прекрасно!

Губы непроизвольно касаются шершавой кожи. Поцелуй по-отечески нежен. И что-то хрупкое и загадочное, словно редкий цветок, распускается внутри. Не это ли счастье, которое способен ощутить создатель, прошедший длинный путь тяжелых экспериментов и испытавший множество неудач?! И вот она — жизнь, настолько прекрасная, как сама Вселенная! Столь ценный миг продлится вечность, ведь память будет бережно хранить его, пронося сквозь бездонный колодец бесконечности.


End file.
